mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirko Filipovic
Mirko Filipovic is a renowned Croatian kickboxer known for his deadly left-high kicks with which he has violently knocked out many of his opponents. Since coming to the UFC, his record of wins and losses has been inconsistent at best. He most recently faced off against former kickboxer Pat Barry, defeating Barry via rear-naked choke which earned him Submission of the Night honors. Fights *Mirko Filipovic vs. Nobuhiko Takada - The fight, only the second in Filipovic's career, was scored a draw. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira - The fight was for the interim Pride heavyweight championship. The fight was one of the most exciting fights in Pride history, with Filipovic dropping Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira with one of his famous high kicks at the end of the round but Nogueira survived it in the corner. He was not unconscious. In the second round, Nogueira pulled off a miraculous armbar victory. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Kevin Randleman 1 - The fight was the opening round of the Pride 2004 heavyweight grand prix. Kevin Randleman went on to lose to Fedor Emelianenko in the quarterfinals. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Mark Hunt - The mixed martial arts fight was a rematch of the pair's kickboxing bout. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Hidehiko Yoshida - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2006 openweight grand prix which Filipovic went on to win. Filipovic finished Hidehiko Yoshida with some effective low kicks. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Wanderlei Silva 2 - The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2006 Openweight Grand Prix, earlier in the night before Mirko's third fight with Josh Barnett in which he won the grand prix. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Eddie Sanchez - The fight was the UFC debut of Filipovic. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Gabriel Gonzaga - The fight was for the heavyweight number-one contendership, for a chance to face champion Randy Couture. It also featured one of the most shocking finishes in UFC history, with Gabriel Gonzaga knocking out Filipovic with Filipovic's own signature move, the high kick, to earn a title shot. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Cheick Kongo - Many thought that Cheick Kongo should have been deducted one or more points for the numerous knee strikes he landed to the groin of Filipovic. Kongo however won a decision over Filipovic. It later became known that a kick from Kongo had broken Filipovic's rib midway through the second round. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Tatsuya Mizuno - The fight was Filipovic's Dream debut, and it was hailed as a one-sided beatdown. It delivered just that. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Hong Man Choi *Mirko Filipovic vs. Alistair Overeem - The fight ended controversially in a no-contest after Filipovic could not continue due to repeated illegal knees to the groin from Alistair Overeem. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Mustapha Al-Turk - The fight was Filipovic's return to the UFC from Dream. The fight's finish was controversial, as Filipovic landed a bad eyepoke, to both of Mustapha Al-Turk's eyes before following up with punches that forced the referee to stop the fight. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Junior Dos Santos *Mirko Filipovic vs. Pat Barry - The fight was dubbed as one of the most incredible heavyweight fights of 2010 and it was Filipovic's first Submission of the Night bonus. Pat Barry suffered a broken hand and foot during the fight.